


Если ты должен жить, дорогой мой, просто живи

by wakeupinlondon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение к жизни, как и многое другое, происходит постепенно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты должен жить, дорогой мой, просто живи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you must live, darling one, just live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990680) by [LaVoileBlanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVoileBlanche/pseuds/LaVoileBlanche). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015 для команды In the Flesh.  
> Бета: maybe_she.

1.

После Фредди, Хейли и Гэри, с ухмылкой поглядывающего на него из грузовика, Кирен начинает думать.

Или, возможно, думать он перестает. Сложно сказать, поскольку осознает он лишь обжигающую ярость, разгорающуюся где-то в животе. Амир держит Хейли, та плачет, Гэри мчится к городу с Фредди Престоном в грузовике, а Кирен — Кирен убегает. Он знает, куда бежать — у него не так уж много вариантов, — и решает, что довольно прятаться, так что бежит, не останавливаясь и не снижая скорости, не обращая внимания на полные страха и ненависти глаза Роартона, и останавливается у дома Эми.

Он уверен, что будь у него сердцебиение, оно звучало бы громче грома. Саймон открывает дверь; он выглядит удивленным, но не неприятно, и совсем не похож на Рика. Кирен целует его — так, словно сдается. Саймон целует его в ответ — так, словно не знает, как иначе.

 

2.

После кладбища Саймон отводит его к доктору Руссо. Кирен не чувствует себя больным, это невозможно, но он не знает, как иначе описать это ощущение, — перед глазами все еще стоит лицо Джем, когда она наставила на него пистолет, и опустошение в глазах отца, когда он смотрел на ставшего бешеным сына. Саймон глядит на него исподлобья и помогает идти, озабоченно хмурясь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Кирен не знает, что сказать. На него накатывает усталость.

— Гэри скажет им, что не успел помешать мне принять наркотик, — выдавливает он, и Саймон еще больше мрачнеет.

— Вот ублюдок. — Он легонько сжимает пальцы вокруг запястья Кирена.

Они почти не разговаривают до тех пор, пока снова не оказываются в приемной, а затем Эми умирает, и Кирен не может понять, почему каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что все налаживается, что-то идет не так.

 

3.

Во время похорон Кирен ощущает дрожь в руке. На какой-то миг замирает, испугавшись, что снова находится под действием голубого забвения, и яростно трясет рукой, пока та не прекращает дрожать, после чего сжимает ее в кулак.

Он не хочет снова потерять контроль.

Уходя в ванную, он видит, что Саймон обеспокоенно на него смотрит, и выдавливает из себя улыбку. Саймон улыбается в ответ.

Они пока еще не полностью счастливы, размышляет Кирен. Все еще слишком много секретов и слишком много страха — Гэри и ему подобные по-прежнему рядом, как и фанатики, ждущие Второго Восстания, — но оба они очень к тому близки, а это, думает Кирен, чего-то стоит.

 

4.

Кирен переезжает в дом Эми. Он любит своих родителей, правда, но они до сих пор испытывают вину за то, что чуть не отправили его обратно в Норфолк (он рассказал об этом Саймону, и его лицо окаменело; он вцепился в Кирена так, словно никогда его не отпустит. Кирену почти страшно спрашивать, почему), и их суетливость и нерешительность становились невыносимыми. Кроме того, Джем наконец начала приходить в себя. Он не может все ей испортить.

В Роартоне все в порядке. У него все в порядке. Иногда он с долей тоски думает о Париже и Берлине, но в такие моменты Саймон легонько проводит по его губам костяшками пальцев, и Кирен уже ничего не имеет против. В Роартоне с ним тысячи раз поступали нечестно, однако это не значит, что все безнадежно.

Он ухитряется держать Саймона подальше от Гэри — ему не нравится думать о том, что произойдет, если они снова встретятся, — навещает могилы Эми и Рика, оставляет на обеих цветы, держа Саймона за руку. Спустя какое-то время приводит Саймона в пещеру (ему приходится согнуться почти вдвое, чтобы втиснуться внутрь) и рассказывает о том, как умер здесь, как любил Рика, словно океан, и как в итоге из-за этого утонул, и Саймон целует его под неаккуратными каракулями на потолке — целует благоговейно, трепетно.

 

5.

На Новый Год у него начинает идти кровь из носа; Саймон впадает в панику и глядит на Кирена так, словно он в любую секунду распадется на куски. Кирен прикладывает к носу салфетку, закатывает глаза и ворчит: «Все нормально, это не больно».

Его рука совсем чуть-чуть дрожит — как и его голос; Саймон обнимает Кирена и поглаживает по спине, не говорит, как ему страшно. Однако Кирен все равно знает — ему тоже страшно.

 

6.

Когда через два дня он просыпается от приступа, Саймон отводит его к доктору Руссо. На этот раз Кирен понимает, что все серьезно, — Саймон ненавидит врачей.

Доктор Руссо спрашивает, принимал ли он лекарство, и Кирен кивает, игнорируя исходящую от Саймона тревогу. Его рука дрожит; Саймон обвивает ее пальцами и крепко сжимает.

С озабоченным видом доктор говорит, что встретится с ними еще раз, когда проверит, подходят ли симптомы Кирена — он не уточняет, к чему.

По дороге до дома Саймон не отходит от Кирена ни на шаг, но не произносит ни слова. Кирен чувствует себя так, словно снова умирает.

 

7.

Он просыпается посреди ночи голодным и паникует. Рассматривает спящего Саймона, прижимает руку к животу и гадает, проходит ли снова через то же, что при своем Восстании. Гадает, убьет ли его Саймон, если до этого дойдет.

 

8.

Они сидят в старом доме Кирена перед телевизором и дружно игнорируют идущий на экране фильм, когда Саймон рассказывает, почему оказался в тот день на кладбище. Воспоминания Кирена совсем туманные, но ему кажется, что если закрыть глаза, он может представить, какой формы нож был в руках Саймона.

— Ты собирался это сделать? — тихо спрашивает Кирен. Саймон смотрит на него, не прося прощения, и отвечает:

— Собирался, пока не понял, что не смогу.

Какое-то время Кирен молча наблюдает за ним, затем кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Все в порядке.

Он не знает, почему все его парни пытаются его убить, но полагает, что у него осталось не так уж много времени и было бы глупо потратить его на злость. Саймон выглядит так, словно Кирен его благословил, — целует его руку с такой благодарностью, что Кирену кажется, он может ее почувствовать. Это обжигает.

 

9.

Наблюдая за падающими звездами у Эми в саду, Кирен начинает дрожать. Он понимает, что у него стучат зубы, и поражается. Заметив это, Саймон хмурится и заключает Кирена в объятия — инстинктивно; в его теле нет тепла, которым можно поделиться.

Кирен все равно к нему прижимается — чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами, прошептав:

— Что со мной происходит?

Саймон пытается растереть его руки и приговаривает:

— Я не знаю, любовь моя. Я не знаю.

 

10.

В последнее время он спит гораздо больше, и когда видит сны, это сны об Эми и Рике вместо Лизы.

Кирен просыпается, словно от ушата холодной воды, ощутив в груди сердцебиение. Ловит ртом воздух — глоток кислорода кажется чем-то новым и жизненно важным, — прижимает руку к шее и ощущает там пульс; под пальцами неровно бьется сердце. Он смотрит на свои руки и замечает, что кожа порозовела; изгибает их, чтобы взглянуть на запястья, — и видит, что вены вновь стали голубоватыми и пульсируют. Длинные шрамы там, где он порезал себя ножом — будто миллион лет назад, — красные по краям, однако заживают, частично уже покрывшись корочкой.

Он будит Саймона, и тот долго прижимает к сердцу Кирена ладонь, охваченный благоговейным страхом при каждом приглушенном ударе. Кирен целует его — и чувствует этот поцелуй до кончиков пальцев.

— Твои глаза, — выдыхает Саймон ему в рот. — Твои глаза снова карие.

Они идут за ответами к доктору Руссо, но у того их нет.

— Могу только сказать, что ваша подруга, Эми Дайер, испытывала те же симптомы прежде чем... Ну. — Он выглядит виноватым, поднимая эту тему. — Не могу объяснить это, Кирен, но каким-то образом ты согреваешься. — Он улыбается, и в первый раз за эту неделю у Кирена нет такого ощущения, будто всему пришел конец.

 

11.

Прямо из приемной они идут в дом Уокеров, и открывшая им дверь Сью выглядит так, словно не может поверить своим глазам. Саймон держит Кирена за руку и все не может привыкнуть к тому, какая она теплая.

— Привет, мам, — тихо произносит Кирен, и Сью начинает плакать. Заключает его в объятия — и принимается плакать еще громче. Стив выходит на шум и сперва не может понять, в чем дело, — решает, что Кирен снова использует мусс и линзы, которые не надевал с кладбища. Они все заходят в дом и пускаются в объяснения; у Кирена подкашиваются ноги, и он опускается на диван.

— Боже, Кир, — бормочет он.

Джем, придя домой с терапии и увидев в руках у Кирена дымящуюся чашку чая, прижимает руку ко рту в попытке заглушить вырывающийся наружу крик. Она обвивает брата руками, он прижимает ее к себе, и Саймон думает, что так, должно быть, они выглядели до того, как произошло все остальное.

Он возвращается мыслями к собранному рюкзаку, который оставил в доме Эми, но затем Кирен смотрит на него из-под руки Джем и жалко улыбается — и последние мысли об уходе исчезают.

 

12.

Вновь возвращаться к жизни странно. Кирен не перестает удивляться мелочам, которые теперь могут причинить ему вред: порезам из бумаги, если слишком быстро листать блокнот, деревянным щепкам, забивающимся под ногти. К концу первой недели все его пальцы обклеены дешевыми синими пластырями, а Саймон поражается тому, каким он неожиданно стал хрупким.

(Кирен быстро помогает ему это преодолеть. Целует его совершенно безжалостно, прижав к стене, пока Саймон не забывает, что что-то изменилось, и тогда Кирен с довольным вздохом отстраняется, тяжело дыша, с очаровательно раскрасневшимися щеками, и шепчет: «Черт побери, Саймон, я же не стеклянный».)

И все равно Саймон привыкает. Держит холодильник заполненным и оставляет в каждой комнате по одеялу — просто на всякий случай. Кирен закатывает глаза и говорит, что это глупо, но не протестует, когда Саймон укутывает его лоскутным одеялом, которые, должно быть, связала бабушка Эми.

В этом Кирене столько нового, и Саймона это все увлекает. Ему нравится наблюдать, как щеки Кирена окрашиваются румянцем, как на коже, когда Саймон проводит по ней пальцами, появляются мурашки. Однажды он узнает, что Кирен боится щекотки, и несколько часов не может перестать улыбаться.

Они ближе к счастью, чем когда-либо.

 

13.

Всего неделю спустя Саймон ощущает дрожь в руке, и когда он сообщает об этом Кирену, тот улыбается и целует его.

Саймон думает о том, что Кирен рассказывал ему о Роартоне; думает, что понимает. Думает, что тоже мог бы быть здесь счастлив.


End file.
